


Oh, girl, I've got that silver tongue

by PrintPulse



Series: The Other Side Of Paradise [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Desire, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Short, kinda railroad spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrintPulse/pseuds/PrintPulse
Summary: Deacon wants her - wants her in The Railroad, needs the chance of her reciprocating his familiarity. Maybe she's an obsession, an over-sung gospel to him, but god damn, he's going to get what he wants for once.Deacon and Jupiter officially meet for the first time.





	Oh, girl, I've got that silver tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing Deacon! This is part of The Other Side Of Paradise, but can be read as a stand-alone.

When Deacon first meets her, it's hard for him to pretend that he doesn't know her like the back of his hand, or his own sullied reflection in a filthy mirror. He's been on her tail since day one, when she stumbled from the vault, knees weak and hand thrown over her eyes, squinting at the sun. To him she’s a second skin, not quite like one of his disguises, but someone he knows just as well.  Her entire life since that day is mapped out in the synapses of Deacon’s memory.

 Desdemona turns to him, tight lipped and tense, 'I need intel, who is this?'

 And shit, if Deacon doesn't almost collapse with giddiness. He flexes his muscles, reaches for the most impressive of her achievements, cherry picking just the right accolade. Deacon _wants_ her - wants her in The Railroad, needs the chance of her reciprocating his familiarity. Maybe she's an obsession, an over-sung gospel to him, but god damn, he's going to get what he wants for once.

 'This is Jupiter," he says, mouth popping on the 'p' and curling at the 'r'. Lord, what a name, 'and she's a pretty big deal, Des."

 Jupiter turns to look at him, eyes shrewd, bronzed cheeks still flushed from clearing out the church only moments before. She's stands Amazonian in the room, hair cropped to the head, shoulders back, feet planted firmly in the ground. Des doesn't realise how easily she could mow them down, if she wanted.

 She has The Ghoul Mayor beside her, and he looks as unimpressed as she does. Hancock appears relaxed, feigning nonchalance. Only Deacon can see the tension lining his wiry muscles, clocks how his body anchors to Jupiter’s side, and Deacon can't pretend he doesn't know all about that. Not that it's a problem, he isn't looking for _that_ , knows that's an impossibility- he just wants her close. Close like he's seen her with the Merc; sharing breath and space like two sides of the same cap. Hancock is just an unexpected addition to Deacon's plan.

 “‘Vault dweller’, General of The Minutemen and, most recently, a bona fide Courser killer."

 Jupiter's mouth twitches at that and Deacon knows she's surprised. And damn, if he doesn't preen at the recognition. He's good at his job and now she's knows it, too. He looks Jupiter dead-on, and swears he can feel the delicious thrill of trepidation slide down his back as she finally _sees_ him, after all this time.

 “Trust me; she’s someone we want on our side.”

 

It doesn't take long for her to be ushered in after that and Deacon's thrilled to be the grease on those wheels. He fades into the background; sitting back on his proverbial haunches and watches her get acquainted with the rest of his family. Hancock mills around, as the thread between them has more slack now she's not going to get shot in the immediate future. In fact, it's Hancock who gets to him first. 

 "You sure do know a damn lot," he says, grin tight against his mouth, "pretty impressive, brother." 

 Deacon mirrors Hancock’s smile; polite and easy, but he's not stupid. The ghoul doesn't like it one bit, the fact that some stranger knows so much. He's all about honesty and justice, and Deacon's surely sly and suspicious. All that Deacon can think is that he’s proud he really is a stranger to Hancock, despite his frequent trips to Goodneighbor.

 "It's a gift," Deacon drawls and watches as Hancock pats his overcoat with a furrowed brow. Deacon knows what he's looking for, and yeah, nobody said he wasn't manipulative. He holds out a pack of cigarettes, and Hancock looks pleasantly surprised as he takes one.

 "Thanks," he huffs, voice deep and throaty.

 Deacon shrugs, leaning forward to light the cigarette unprompted, "No problem,"

 Hancock takes a drag, assessing Deacon anew from under the brim of his hat. Deacon lights his own cigarette, blowing the smoke prettily to the ceiling. They're stood close to the light of a lantern, and while it makes the ridges of Hancock's skin deepen, his own skin glows warm and honeyed. He angles his hips towards the other man, letting their thighs brush lightly, if only for a second. Jupiter glances over from where she's taking to Tinker Tom, eyes curious. Deacon knows what he wants, and he's going to get it.

 


End file.
